


Interplanetary Feminism

by Annerb



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annerb/pseuds/Annerb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Carter has had enough of alien princes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interplanetary Feminism

Most people would agree that Samantha Carter was a levelheaded person.  She was known for her cool head in any situation.  No one could ever remember seeing her panic or flail, which for many, was the way things are meant to be.  Under fire she was collected and effective; under deadline she was stunningly brilliant.  She has blown up suns, single handedly saved the planet numerous times, and, according to one young scientist, actually walked on water.

But slightly less known was her reckless edge that she hid within her unflappable exterior.  It was the part of her that set off on her motorcycle at a speed slightly past sane.  It was the source of the urge that drove her to fly planes across enemy territory when she could have just as easily sat in a comfortable laboratory somewhere.  Recklessness was what brought her to the SGC.

Sam was a consummate soldier, however, so she rarely let that sharp edge come out to play.

There was just something about this particular planet, though, that threatened to crack her surface.  She told herself that the sight of women in constricting dresses serving men meekly was something she had seen a million times before and would see again just as many times.  At least here, women didn’t seem to be actual chattel.  But then again, the negotiations (in Latin) between Daniel and the King have only been going on for a few hours.  There was always time left to discover that the women on this planet were ritually sacrificed in order to ensure the town’s safety from demons.

For now, though, the planet seemed rather bucolic.  They were on a tour of the city with honest to god cobblestone streets and flower boxes in the windows.

Daniel and the King strode ahead of her with a few guards on either side, both deeply in discussion, part words, and part mad gestures with a goodly amount of laughter in the mix.  The women of the court walked behind her such that Jack and Teal’c both had a lady on each arm.

And Sam was left walking side by side with the Crown Prince, which was not without its own trials.  She didn’t understand Latin, but it didn’t stop him from trying.  He spoke emphatically, often reaching over to tug at her arm to show her a particular view or object.

At first, she told herself that the road was simply uneven and that the Prince had just been trying to catch his balance.  She even told herself that she was just imagining that the man’s hands were going anywhere near her body. 

She kept up a steady game of countering his every action, but sure enough, not five minutes later, Sam could feel the slight pressure of a hand cupping her ass.

Enough was enough.

Before any of the guards could even realize what was happening, Sam slapped the heel of her hand into the Prince’s diaphragm, twisted his wandering hand and flipped the man bodily over her head.  He landed with an undignified grunt, but upon finding himself with Sam’s foot wedged across his throat, didn’t bother to complain about such maltreatment.

The rest of the party stepped back as the altercation took place, their faces pale with shock.  Jack stood with his hands resting casually on the butt of his gun, appearing supremely unconcerned that his 2IC had suddenly started beating the crap out people.  (Though to be honest, he just wasn’t stupid enough to put himself in the position to give an order he knew would be ignored anyway.)  Teal’c had the beginnings of a satisfied curl to his lips, nodding his head slightly as if approving her technique.

“Daniel,” Sam finally said, gesturing for the linguist to move forward and translate for her.  “Would you kindly tell the Prince that if his hand so much as strays towards my… person again, I will break his neck?”

Her tone was completely controlled with just an edge of affected sweetness that only served to make her seem all the more dangerous. 

Daniel translated her words, causing the surrounding crowd to gasp.  The Prince looked like he might protest in outrage, but Sam just leaned a bit more weight onto his throat as if daring him to try her.

The King began tugging on Daniel’s arm, talking rapidly, seemingly half trying to keep his son from being killed and half ensuring that the trade talks would continue. 

An unexpected hand on Sam’s arm almost sent another person flying, but she caught herself just in time to register that one of the women had crossed over to her side, apparently carefully stepping on the Prince as she did so.  Upon reflection, she was little more than a girl, probably in her early teens.  The remaining ladies twittered and gestured for the girl to get away from Sam, but she ignored them, instead hanging on Sam’s sleeve, her eyes wide with wonder.

“ _Mos vos docui mihi_?” she asked with an expectant look on her face.

Sam just shook her head, not understanding the request.

“The Princess is asking if you will teach her,” Daniel supplied.

Sam looked down at the girl, her eyes betraying a glint that Sam knew far too well.  She felt a smile spread across her face.  “Of course.”

Jack opened his mouth as if to protest, but wisely snapped it shut a moment later, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.  If Sam Carter wanted to teach an impromptu self defense class, there was probably little he could do about it.

A few other women took eager steps towards Sam.  She grinned, removing her foot with no undue gentleness from the neck of the Prince.   
 _  
One planet at a time_ , her recklessness whispered to her.

Maybe this culture had some potential after all.


End file.
